The present invention relates to cylinders for a printing press.
In the past, printing presses have been known to utilize: a plate cylinder (having a plate with an image to be printed), and a blanket cylinder (passing an ink image from the plate cylinder to a paper web). However, it has been found that such cylinders may have high amplitude structural resonance vibrations at the relative high operating speeds of the press. This condition causes undesirable streaks of the printed image on the printed web.
The following patents disclose various devices which may include particles in an opening: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,375,818, 1,912,840, 2,984,453, 2,417,347, 2,469,167, 2,641,940, and GB 1,230,274.